


One good turn deserves another

by johnsidney



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.此篇背景是S3E05發生的事。Dwight帶Ryan去牧場，問他Michael最害怕的東西是什麼，Ryan回答「寂寞」這個答案。<br/>2.角色還在斜線邊緣徘徊的關係。<br/>3.由於我想加入Office劇集特有的攝影機跟拍模式，因此有『』的對白部分是對著攝影鏡頭說的。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.此篇背景是S3E05發生的事。Dwight帶Ryan去牧場，問他Michael最害怕的東西是什麼，Ryan回答「寂寞」這個答案。  
> 2.角色還在斜線邊緣徘徊的關係。  
> 3.由於我想加入Office劇集特有的攝影機跟拍模式，因此有『』的對白部分是對著攝影鏡頭說的。

Dwight說Michael一無所懼。Ryan當然不吃這套。

 

他不會告訴Michael。關於Dwight應該陪他直接去見客戶，敎他如何簽下第一筆合同，卻先把他帶到偏僻的牧場小屋，一邊灌輸他奇怪的概念、一邊還要他躺進未知的神秘棺材裡。

 

他也不會把Dwight說的話轉述給Michael，因為Michael不可能承認自己的弱小。甚至，Michael會說Dwight是對的。

 

「你知道嗎?我想Dwight說的沒錯，我是一無所懼...我Michael Scott，是無堅不摧的國王。」

 

Michael的語氣八成是這個樣子，而Dwight準會自告奮勇要當國王的騎士。Ryan不在乎，當個業績蒸蒸日上的辦公室職員，是他現在最想做的事。而且他可能會告訴Michael，他的騎士多半時候是個怪胎。如果他有那個心情的話。

 

「Michael Scott最害怕的東西是什麼?」

Ryan從一個實習生做起，但他來辦公室不到一週就知道答案了。Dwight的牧場沒有特別不好聞的味道，Ryan只是覺得來這裡一點意義也沒有。

「...寂寞...」他這麼回答的時候，心裡突然感到有點慌張。還好Dwight站在身後，否則很可能會注意到自己一時茫然的眼神。

 

「或者，女人...」基於想甩開那種慌亂感，於是他補充。

女人是附帶的，Ryan心想。女人讓寂寞這個答案不顯得過於嚴重，卻會讓當事人更加難堪。Ryan知道Michael害怕寂寞勝過任何事情。

 

「錯!Michael Scott一無所懼!」Dwight反駁。

 

Ryan不曉得，是不是因為自己原本是個隨時聽候差遣的臨時工，才會感覺Michael總是很需要自己。

 

「Ryan!」那個時候Michael會扯著嗓門喊他的名字，Ryan只好逼著自己幫他做這做那。如果Ryan沒聽見，或者假裝沒聽見，Michael就會喊個不停。

「Ryan!Ryan!Ryan－－－！！」

 

幫他開門、倒咖啡、送洗衣服......最誇張的一次－－那次Ryan真覺得自己是佛心來的－－起個大早幫Michael把早餐買到辦公室，接著Michael才說電話中「有急事快來，順便買個早餐」的「急事」就是早餐。

 

當時他還是菜鳥，根本沒料到上司會來這一招。後來他才知道Michael只是想做什麼就作什麼，一點也不會、或者說一點也不知道應該顧慮他人的感受。

 

『我花了不少時間才確定Michael是不是在整我，你知道...不是每個人都能忍受這種事，Dwight?...嗯－－他是個例外。』

 

目前，Ryan對攝影機說話的頻率還不算多，但他知道自己未來露臉的次數應該會增加不少。只要他還繼續待在Dunder-Mifflin的話。

 

「你說Michael一無所懼，是認真的嗎?」傍晚的歸程，Ryan在車上問道。

「我是認真的啊。」Dwight抬抬眼鏡。


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan和Dwight回到Dunder-Mifflin的時候，所有人都下班了。只剩下Pam在講電話。

 

「Ryan?你還好嗎?」

「還好。」

 

草草回應Pam的問話，Ryan抄了鑰匙又和Dwight走出去，攝影機在門外攔住他倆。

 

『我說Ryan很有潛力，真的，但他不應該對客戶丟雞蛋，雖然我也丟了...』

『......』

 

Ryan一句話也不想說，反正這筆生意沒了。他有些慶幸回來的時候沒見到Michael。Pam大概是講完電話，走出來說今天的Michael比往常還要亢奮，原因是他吃太多糖了。

 

「好吧...呃、他有跟你要抱抱嗎?」Ryan看看走下去開車的Dwight。

「沒有、你怎麼...?」Pam有些錯愕，隨後會意過來，「像Ed過世時那樣?沒有。」

 

跟女人要抱抱不是很得體，尤其那個女人就快要結婚了。Ryan這麼覺得。全辦公室的人都知道Ed過世的消息，那天Michael宣佈之後的表情就像自己才是死者本人一樣。

 

『好了，你們現在都知道我前任上司的死訊了，我會待在我的辦公室，以防你們有人想進來安慰我。』

 

誰想安慰Michael Scott?Ryan自己也不想，那太蠢了。真的。

 

『Pam。』Ryan還記得Michael跨進女秘書的辦公桌，於是Pam只好上前抱抱他。那時Ryan正在喝咖啡，從他的角度看過去Pam像是抱著一個大嬰兒。

 

『我們常常覺得Michael是個孩子，大概只有五歲。對，我說我們...每個人都應該這麼覺得。』Ryan在鏡頭前說過這番話後，只有喜歡小嬰兒的Angela認真反對這種說法。

 

這可能是為什麼Ryan說他不想要生孩子，就在對自己頗有好感的Kelly面前。孩子可能不知道什麼是寂寞，但他們總是感到寂寞。他們總是需要製造一點噪音，搞些拙劣的小破壞，可能的話還要盡情的使喚你。

 

孩子總是要求大人付出，Michael也是如此。

 

「你們去了很久，Kelly很擔心Dwight是不是帶你去了什麼地方。」Pam說道。

「我們去了Dwight的牧場。」他說。


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan向來覺得自己很聰明，「寂寞」絕對是確切的答案，「寂寞」絕對是Michael Scott最害怕的東西。而這個事實是如此的明顯，不證自明，才會讓Ryan感到如此慌張。

 

Michael既然害怕寂寞，忠心耿耿的Dwight怎麼可能不知道?一無所懼。一無所懼。根本沒有人是一無所懼的。

 

今天之前，Ryan也許可以對Michael的呼喚盡可能置之不理，直到其他人都受不了、勸他高抬貴手為止。有時候，他甚至不用出馬，Dwight就會主動上前看看Michael需要什麼。

 

像是Michael在家燙傷腳指頭那次，Dwight就開車衝了過去，甚至還撞成輕微腦震盪回來。Ryan就做不來這些事。

 

『Pam跟我說，每次轉接電話，她會確定Michael開始說正經話的時候才真的把電話轉過去，這是一種訓練...我覺得這挺好的，Michael總得學著長大。』

 

所以，Ryan的意思就是，不應該慣著Michael繼續下去。各種事情，各種方面，都不行。所以他才對Dwight感到有點生氣。

 

「Dwight，謝謝你今天敎我的那些...我是說後來敎我的那些，在車上的時候。」

「噢、呃...不客氣，但是你沒拿到生意。」Dwight舔舔嘴唇。

「我想是我還沒做好準備。」這是真的。

 

他們在停車場，Ryan跑過去攔住了準備開車門的Dwight。

 

「噢、Dwight...關於你今天在牧場說的。」

「...」Dwight盯著他看。

「你說Michael一無所懼，是認真的嗎?」這個問題問第二次了。

「我是認真的啊。」Dwight同樣抬抬眼鏡。

「但你知道這不是真的，對不對?」

 

Ryan有點擔心自己露出太過嚴肅的表情，雖然他問問題的時候已經表現的很嚴肅了。

 

「呃...就算不是真的，他也不會在乎的，這有什麼好在乎的?」

「我不知道。」

 

Ryan搖搖頭，開車走了。他沒告訴Dwight自己要到Michael家去一趟。

 

『我不知道Ryan是什麼意思，我是認真的嗎?我當然是認真的，我是說...也許那不是真的，但是我是認真的。』Dwight開車離開前對攝影機說道。


	4. Chapter 4

Michael當然在乎，就算不承認，他還是會在乎的。關於寂寞這件事。

 

「該死...」

 

Ryan覺得自己應該跟大學的兄弟去跑趴的。但如果忠心如Dwight，不覺得Michael寂寞的話，那一切就沒戲唱了。他是這麼想的。

 

因為Ryan不是那種不求回報的人。不管Michael之於Dwight或他有什麼利益可言，Ryan都沒辦法像Dwight那樣為了加薪或是其他理由為Michael把屎把尿。

 

『你知道這意味著什麼嗎?』Ryan對攝影機說，『難怪Michael總是找我麻煩，總是要我做這做那，因為我才是知道他寂寞的那個人...』

 

很多人都知道Michael寂寞的那一面。Ryan覺得，這大概是為什麼每次Dwight要幫Michael做點什麼，Michael總是大聲嚷著「不要!不要Dwight!」當然，Dwight處理事情常常走火入魔也是個原因。

 

人跟人之間不一定要等價交換，但相互的給予確實是維繫關係重要的一環。如果Michael不能理解這一點，那什麼化解寂寞得到愛之類的事情，就可以說是門都沒有了。

 

「Ryan?」Michael穿著一件小短褲就跑出來應門了。

「是我。」Ryan搔搔頭，一臉倦容的瞅著他的上司。

 

他累壞了，心情也遭透了。剛剛在路上Dwight只請了他一杯啤酒。實際上Ryan很能喝的。

 

「你看起來很有精神。」

「Pam沒跟你說嗎?...我希望她不要讓Jan知道我睡掉大半個下午的事。」Michael晶亮的雙眼在深深的眼窩閃爍著。

 

Michael在乎，Ryan也在乎。事實是，Ryan不得不承認，如果他不在乎Michael害怕寂寞這件事的話，他早就離開Dunder-Mifflin了。

 

「你要進來嗎?我很高興你來找我，不管為什麼...我們可以一起看電影台，吃我新買的薯片，有很多口味。」

「不用了。」

 

Michael開始喋喋不休的同時，Ryan意外的感到既煩燥又安心。但他還是不想進門去，現在還不是時候。Ryan不是Dwight，他也知道Dwight不是真的那麼蠢，只是對Michael太過予取予求。

 

「我...呃。」Ryan猶豫著。

「等等等等，你來不是要告訴我Jan知道了吧?我只是很累了，你知道我一直很忙，我把左邊的文件都審核過了，右邊抽屜是還有一點...相信我，Ryan，等你哪天坐上什麼位子的時候就知道了。」

 

Michael總是我我我。他就是那種人，誰知道他是不是有意的。除卻這個，Ryan還是挺喜歡Michael的。

 

因為每次Michael大聲叫喊著的時候，總是很需要Ryan的樣子。因為Ryan總是能看出Michael吃鱉之後，好像快哭出來的落寞表情。雖然那很快會被很欠揍的成篇廢話和惱羞成怒掩蓋過去。

 

「Dweight把我帶到牧場去了。」Ryan在夜色中平靜的說道。

「噢，你見到他弟弟了嗎?」Michael問這問題像是真心的。

 

他是這麼的受不了Michael。又能感覺到Michael總是在試圖讓他多喜歡自己一點。方法當然很拙劣。三不五時叫Ryan去跑腿，嚷著隔天要跟Ryan交換領帶，或者自以為友好的邀請Rayn到空蕩蕩的新家吃燒烤。

 

「...我心情很差，我的第一筆生意沒了，在這之前我還跟著Dwight在他的田裡種豆子、抓菜蟲，我的指甲里卡滿了泥土，我不知道我幹麻來這裡。」

 

Michael皺著眉頭，他對Ryan突然說這麼多話感到很詫異。聽起來不像在責怪他，但確實滿腹委屈。

 

「呃...Ryan...」

「我聽Pam說你今天很亢奮，所以我猜你今天心情應該不錯，現在我站在你家門口，你有衣服要我幫你送洗嗎?還是要吩咐一下明天的早餐?我猜你會這麼做。」

 

沒關係，Ryan對自己說。如果Michael又豪不在乎他的感受，真的要他買早餐的話，他就去買吧。誰叫Dwight一點也不認為Michael害怕寂寞?誰叫他總是忍不住意識到這點?誰叫他在乎的不得了呢?

 

「但是明天是星期六，Ryan!」Michael說完很失禮的捧著肚子大笑起來。

 

Ryan就這樣等著Michael笑完。我要走了。他說。Michael拉住他，等等、等一下，Ryan。Ryan－－!

 

「我可以打給Dweight，跟他說他太過分了，你知道嗎?別放在心上...再說他弟弟Moss是有點怪胎，但還是很有趣，有一次...」

「Michael，Michael...」Ryan打斷他。

「什麼?」

 

Ryan張開雙手。Michael站在那兒看他。一次就好，Ryan心想，長進一點、Michael。他在心裡吼叫著，幾乎要咒罵出聲。別像個孩子，Michael。儘管他已經半放棄了。

 

「...噢!」幾乎沒有猶豫，Michael就這麼靠過去，將Ryan緊緊抱住。

 

後者愣住了，沒想到會這麼簡單。時間靜止在這個介於友誼與說不清的什麼之間。直到他看見他上司的小短褲。

 

「Ryan，Ryan?你在笑嗎?你是不是在笑?」

「我沒有啊，噢、我明天可以幫你買早餐。」Ryan拍拍Michael，然後他倆分開。

「.....你怪怪的，Ryan...你剛剛的表情像是隨時都要辭職一樣，Dwight是不是說了什麼?」

 

沒有，他什麼都沒說。Ryan滿意的點點頭，掏出手寫本記下Michael明天要吃的東西。然後他稍稍打量了穿著小短褲的Michael，抿了抿嘴，又縐了皺眉頭。

明天早上幫我開門，Michael。說完Ryan便開著車羊腸而去了。

 

 

『......搞不懂那小子怎麼回事......你們還在拍?剛剛的都拍到了嗎?Ryan跟我要抱抱耶...老天爺，我想他越來越喜歡我了...』


End file.
